harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rowena Ravenclaw
In Deathly Hallows: Part 2? As seen in this clip, when Harry has the vision of a woman standing by a Ravenclaw banner, he actually sees Rowena Ravenclaw. The article states that she is "Mentioned only". Also, as the only Founder ever pictured in the films, do we know what actress played her? -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 14:42, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :I saw the film today. When I compare the vision of Rowena Ravenclaw to the ghost of Helena Ravenclaw, there is a great similarity between them, so there is a great possibility that the same actress - Kelly Macdonald - has played both roles. :Otherwise maybe Harry was mistaken, when he thought, he would have seen Rowena Ravenclaw, perhaps he saw in reality Helena Ravenclaw. Tom Riddle had spoken in the past to Helena, not to Rowena. :But that is only my opinion and not a proof. Harry granger 21:46, July 31, 2011 (UTC) ::I was under the impression that the resemble each other because they are mother and daughter. Also, isn´t the banner actually a necklace Rowena wears. Helena didn´t.Rodolphus 17:00, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :::In the book, when Harry talks to the Grey Lady, he "recognized her as a ghost he had passed several times in the corridor, but to whom he had never spoken". Harry, in the films, has seen the Grey Lady several times, too: during the Start-of-Term feast in 1991, in the Transfiguration Classroom in 1992, in Gryffindor Tower in 1992. I think the possibility that Harry mistook Helena for Rowena can be safely excluded. While seeing the film, I also noticed the physical similarity between Rowena and Helena, perhaps they were played by the same actress? -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 17:20, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Might I be allowed to upload a photo of Rowena from Deathly Hallows: Part 2? I request permission in this manner for, in times past, whenever I upload a photo it gets deleted soon afterward. The reasons for this, I do not know; the deleter of the picture has no explanation for me. However, I shall supply my information below, since I do not know how to do it during the image-uploading stage. ::*It is of fair use, from a copyrighted film; a photograph; the film has indeed been released in other countries. ::*The photo is from the film Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2, and it is of Rowena Ravenclaw, one of the four Founders of Hogwarts. ::*The link to the high quality video is here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wKgPX4pheLY&feature=channel_video_title Please, I do not know anymore that I can do. My photos always get deleted, and I do not know why. Can anyone explain this to me? Thank you. AlastorMoody 00:45, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :::This is the clip in which she appears: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VjVfAG9TUkE&feature=channel_video_title :::I uploaded it a while ago. I always thought that was Helena, I don't know why he would be thinking about Rowena, considering he's met the Grey Lady before but not Ravenclaw herself. :::Though now that I go back and watch the scene after Voldemort's anxiety attack.... Is it possible that Harry mistook her for Ravenclaw since he saw the banner? Though you guys are probably right when you say she's Rowena.... AlastorMoody 03:12, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :::Seth, someone uploaded the picture of Rowena onto the Helena Ravenclaw page. I wasn't sure if it was official that that was indeed Rowena, so I'm leaving it to you whether or not it should be deleted. If it was a picture of Rowena, then it shouldn't be on the Helena page. AlastorMoody 23:18, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Another wiki-relevant question is; When we get a picture of Rowena Ravenclaw from the film, which ome should be used as the main image? Wizarding world or DH? I´d say the cards. If my memory is right, when Rowling identified the first headmaster, she said that the founders in the wizarding world are exactly how she imagined them.Rodolphus 17:34, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :Despite Harry recognising the woman in the vision as Rowena Ravenclaw, in the credits, it says "Cast in order of appearance", after Bogrod, it says "Helena Ravenclaw", and right after that is Lucius Malfoy's name, with Narcissa and Draco following him. Should this be taken into account? The credits saying that she is Helena? Or should we listen to Harry and say that she's Rowena? Here's a picture: :AlastorMoody 04:55, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Reference for seer There is nothing to be found in the footnote, no link - no source - nothing - what is saying about her being possibly a seer. Harry granger 18:22, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Age? So...she died at the age of 7? Riku Replica's Princess (talk) 21:47, June 21, 2013 (UTC) :Why do you think she died at the age of 7? [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 21:56, June 21, 2013 (UTC) :To Riku Replica's Princess: fl. means "flourished" (or so, to that effect) and therefore it means that she lived in the years spanning 993 to 1000, but was born before then and died thereafter. 23:26, June 21, 2013 (UTC) :::Thank you for the information. :) :::Oh, what... you want an apology??? Is that why you're pouting, big baby boo? 20:56, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Statue Do you think that we should create a seperate article on her statue? There is an article on the bust of her and one of the Slytherin statue.--Rodolphus (talk) 12:50, November 17, 2013 (UTC)